The Untold Story
by ayeisma6
Summary: What if Raven raised Yang? What if Summer was alive? What if everything changed, but also stayed the same? Welcome to the untold story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"How did we get here... just... how?" Growled a blonde.

It's been a long year and not much can be said about how much I have lost since I started this

journey. I have seen and done a lot. I thought this would be over much sooner, but little did I know I was to lose my family, my friends, and now all I have left is to find the one who started all this.

"All I wanted was some chocolate."

But hey here I am and I found my sister! I didn't even know I had one. Now I am sitting here...well im upside down in Salem's own hell. But hey I met two other really cool friends, they both hate me but I think they are awesome. One has these really cool ice powers and the other one has this really really amazing ears.

"Can you be serious for one moment in your life, we are about to die." Spoke the black haired faunus monotonously to me.

"Hey! Leave the dolt alone. She's only trying to brighten the mood with her idiocy."

"Thanks Weiss... I think?"

The blonde haired girl next to me snorted but said nothing else. She probably thought of something ridiculously funny. I wanna know the joke.

"So stupid yet they have all managed to not die...ugh again how the hell did this even begin." My sister muttered. Hmmm, 'sister,' so weird. I don't think she thought anyone would hear her but I did.

I pouted. "You're not a very nice person, are you?" I said as my eyes wandered around the immediate area. Dark walls leading to an opening, looks like a standard issue cave to me. Not so standard? The guard dogs. There were a good few hundred grimm just waiting for our ropes to give just a little more, I could see it in the way they would glance at us every other minute; their inferno orbs shot light off the walls, making the cave look as if it was encased in fire. If we weren't tied up in the middle of this aforementioned cavern on what appeared to be a white platform of sorts, I'm sure we could take them. They were just simple Ursa, some boarbatusk, a few deathstalkers. Eh, nothing difficult. But as it is, it looks like that entrance is gonna be tough to get to. Any way other way to escape without alerting the beasties?

I pushed the upper portion of my body up, eyes flickering across the vast expanse of cone shaped obtrusions on the roof. Well those could sure come in handy.

My thought process was cut off by by the faunus sighing.

"We're never going to get out of here."

The blond girl coiled her head over to the faunus, "Not if you keep having that mentality. If i had my gauntlets I would have salem's head on a stick like a shish kebab."

I wonder why my sister is always so angry. I shouldn't question it so much. I'm really hungry maybe I can invite everyone for a bite to eat after we get out of this one. From what i can see there are four possible ways to get out of this...then there are also more than 180 ways that this can go south and we all die.

Let's see, Yang could literally set herself on fire in a fit of rage, effectively burning the ropes. But I feel like that would alert the grimm. I looked at her. She was already glaring menacingly at the beasts below with red eyes. I shook my head, nope, definitely not her. Actually, better think of something before she explodes. I looked at Weiss, now her semblance could work. Her glyphs allowed her to summon just about any of her slain enemies. I especially liked that suit of armor with the giant sword she she had. Brings up the question: in what sort of situation did she have to be in to fight a living suit of armor? Questions for later I guess. Yeah it sounds like a good plan I should ask her... wait. Oh right. When she activates her glyphs, they give off a very distinctive dinging noise. Ah man, there goes that one. She most likely sensed I was looking at her because her eyes shifted toward me. I smile and gave her a nod. She scoffed and looked away. Ahem, okay then.

And finally there's Blake with her semblance, shadow. She could make a replica of herself to take her place in order to free us. Simple, quick, and most importantly, silent. Perfect. That's our best bet at the moment. Okay, here I go.

"Hey Blake." she turns toward me and arches an eyebrow. "How would feel if-"

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE."

'Oh well that plan just got destroyed,' I thought this as I saw my blonde sister burn away at the ropes around her body. She dropped to the platform below us, let out a scream, and ran towards the horde of monsters. The closer she got to the grimm, the more I dread I felt as realized she was going to leave us here. Nice. This is going great.

I turned towards Blake.

"How did we get here?"

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own RWBY


	2. Chapter 2 - A Grimm Encounter

"Did she even need help?" I asked.

"Her hair is soooo long." Said the girl with the red hood.

"DID YOU LEARN THAT ONE FROM YOUR MOM? oh wait you all have the same mom HAHAHAHA." Yelled the blonde menacingly as she punched an Ursa square in the face. It disintegrated soon after.

A Beowolf took its place almost instantly. Yang merely smirked and raised her fists in a ready position. It let out a fierce growl as it aimed for her head with razor sharp claws and fangs.

Yang let out a scream just as mighty as the Beowolf's, bobbing out of the way and landing a solid uppercut under the beast's jaw. It flew away at almost supersonic speeds with a startled yelp. Another grimm came charging at her, only to have the same fate.

This girl. She is serious fighter. And as I watched her, I came to a realization. My eyes widened. 'Could it be who I think it is?' Adam used to tell me of a rogue blonde that traveled with the white fang, taking down some of the most feared Grimm imaginable. Maybe she-

"Can someone please cut me down helloooo!"

Said the cold girl with ice blue eyes. Weiss Schnee. My eyes narrowed as I watched her. I had almost forgotten she was here. Before I could say anything on the matter, someone caught my attention.

"Hey you!" I turned my head only to meet orbs so full of rage that they had turned the brightest shade of red I had ever seen. I looked at her with a puzzled face. What could she possibly want with me? She was doing just fine on her own.

"Me…" I said cautiously.

"Duh, you think I was talking to the tiny girl on your…wait where'd she go, what the-"

"Look out!" I yelled as a huge dragon gimm came at her from the open cave. And just like that I felt a cool breeze similar to the ones that I felt back home on a cold summer night go right past my shoulder and through my fingertips.

"I got ya!" The voice of Ruby said from inside the gust of rose petals that flew across the cavern in the direction of Yang. In the next instant, both she and Ruby were nothing but rose petals zipping here and there.

"How the hell did I end up with you? Hey let me go squirt!" Yang's voice hollered.

"My semblance allows me to run super fast! Wait I need to tell you something I've been looking for you for a long time! You and I we are s-" My attention was drawn elsewhere once again when I noticed a missing entity.

I hadn't heard a complaint in a while. Where did the Shnee go? As I questioned myself, I turned my head and found who I was looking for use the rope that had been binding her as a way to lunge herself across the cavern into the sky. She let out her battle cry as she activated her semblance in order to hop around and at least distract the dragon.

"There will be time for us to talk later we need to help that Schnee!" I yelled as I freed myself easily, using my semblance. I landed on the rocky floor without much of a fuss and righted myself. I watched as the dragon gimm summoned more monsters. The white haired girl did not waver as she danced diverted the beast's attention to her again.

"Yes, please do!" She shrieked as she barely avoided a hit to the midsection by the dragon fangs.

I thought back to my purpose, my goal. How I can't lose to this puny amount of Grimm. Or that grimm summoner. How I have to fight for what I believe in and keep the people I care about safe. Even if I have to align myself with these strangers. I felt my ears flick backwards as I gazed at the three around the cave.

Decision made, I stated. "My name is Blake Belladonna. I don't know who any of you are but I will not die here. So fight."

I ran at the grimm with fierce determination in my eyes.


End file.
